By virtue of low static power consumption, high noise immunity and robustness, complementary transistor technology is the mainstream technology for silicon based integrated circuits (ICs). Organic electronics has been much researched in recent decades and developed to the point where the integration of organic component based ICs for simple applications can begin to be contemplated.